Verbena hybridaxc3x97peruviana/Verbena Plant
cv. xe2x80x98Sunvivabupaxe2x80x99
Verbena is a very popular plant and is used for flower bedding and potting in the summer season. There are only a few varieties of Verbena plants which have abundant branching, many flowers in a spike, a long flowering duration and which have a high resistance to rain, heat, cold, and disease. Accordingly, this invention was aimed at obtaining a new variety having a erect growth habit, strong branching, many flowers in a spike, large diameter flowers, a high tolerance to heat and cold, and resistances to diseases and pests, and also having petals that are vivid violet.
The new variety of Verbena plant according to this invention originated from crossing a Verbena hybrida xe2x80x98Ministarxe2x80x99 (♀) (non-patented in the United States) and a wild type of verbena plant Verbena peruviana xe2x80x98VBExe2x80x99 (♂) (non-patented in the United States) native to Brazil.
First of all, 40 seedlings were obtained in the autumn of 1992, from crossing xe2x80x98Ministarxe2x80x99 as female parent and a wild type of verbena plant xe2x80x98VBExe2x80x99 (Verbena peruviana f. rosea) as pollen parent in the May of 1992. From this crossing, 12 seedlings were selected in view of erect growth habit and petal color, propagated by the use of cuttings, and then grown as a trial by in flower beds and planters from the spring of 1993 to the autumn of 1994. The botanical characteristics of the 12 seedlings were examined and finally one seedling was selected, using parent varieties xe2x80x98Ministarxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98VBExe2x80x99, and similar varieties for comparison. As a result, it was concluded that this Verbena is distinguishable from any other variety whose existence is known to us, and is uniform and stable in its characteristics. This new variety of Verbena plant was named xe2x80x98Sunvivabupaxe2x80x99.
In the following description, the color-coding is in accordance with The Horticultural Colour Chart of The Royal Horticultural Society, London, England (R.H.S. Colour Chart), and the Inter-Society Color Council-National Bureau of Standards Color Name (I.S.C.C.-N.B.S. Color Name). A color chart based on The Japan Color Standard for Horticultural Plant (J.H.S. Color Chart) is also added for reference.
xe2x80x98Ministarxe2x80x99, used as female parent in obtaining this new variety xe2x80x98Sunvivabupaxe2x80x99, is commercially available. The main botanical characteristics of xe2x80x98Ministarxe2x80x99 are as follows:
Plant:
Growth habit.xe2x80x94Erect.
Plant extension.xe2x80x94Narrow.
Plant height.xe2x80x94Medium.
Stem:
Diameter.xe2x80x94Medium. (3-4.mm).
Anthocyanin pigmentation.xe2x80x94Absent.
Pubescence.xe2x80x94Present.
Prickle.xe2x80x94Absent.
Branching.xe2x80x94Medium.
Subterranean stem.xe2x80x94Absent.
Length of internode.xe2x80x94Medium. (2-3 cm).
Leaf:
Phyllotaxis.xe2x80x94Opposite.
Shape of blade.xe2x80x94Hastate.
Blade incision.xe2x80x94Present.
Depth of blade incision.xe2x80x94Shallow.
Shape of leaf margin.xe2x80x94Serrated.
Length.xe2x80x94Medium. (4-5 cm).
Width.xe2x80x94Medium. (2-3 cm).
Color.xe2x80x94Dark yellow green (R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 146A, J.H.S. Color Chart No.3508).
Pubescence.xe2x80x94Present.
Petiole.xe2x80x94Absent.
Flower:
Shape of cluster.xe2x80x94Obconical.
Spike length.xe2x80x94Medium. (3-4 cm).
Spike diameter.xe2x80x94Medium.
Facing direction.xe2x80x94Upward.
Outward curvature of petal.xe2x80x94Curved.
Diameter.xe2x80x94Large. (20 mm).
Height.xe2x80x94Medium.
Color of petal.xe2x80x94Deep purple. (R.H.S. Colour Chart No.86A, J.H.S. Color Chart No.8307).
Eye color.xe2x80x94Present.
Size of eye color.xe2x80x94Medium.
Varigation.xe2x80x94Absent.
Color presentation.xe2x80x94Substantially even.
Overlapping of petals.xe2x80x94Separate.
Incision of petal.xe2x80x94Present.
Number of petals.xe2x80x94Medium.
Calyx incision.xe2x80x94Present.
Calyx length.xe2x80x94Long. (10-15 mm).
Anthocyanin pigmentation of calyx limb.xe2x80x94Present.
Pistil shape.xe2x80x94Two lobes.
Stamen number.xe2x80x94Medium.
Anther color.xe2x80x94Yellowish green.
Peduncle diameter.xe2x80x94Thin.
Peduncle length.xe2x80x94Medium.
Number of flowers.xe2x80x94Many.
Flower fragrance.xe2x80x94Present.
Flowering time.xe2x80x94Medium.
Flowering duration.xe2x80x94Medium.
Physiological and ecological characteristics:
Tolerance to cold.xe2x80x94Low.
Tolerance to heat.xe2x80x94Low.
Resistance to diseases.xe2x80x94Low.
Resistance to pests.xe2x80x94Low.
The pollen parent used in obtaining this new variety xe2x80x98Sunvivabupaxe2x80x99 was a wild type of verbena Verbena peruviana. The main botanical characteristics of this pollen parent xe2x80x98VBExe2x80x99 are as follows:
Plant:
Growth habit.xe2x80x94Erect.
Plant extension.xe2x80x94Medium.
Plant height.xe2x80x94High.
Stem:
Diameter.xe2x80x94Medium.
Anthocyanin pigmentation.xe2x80x94Present.
Pubescence.xe2x80x94Dense.
Prickle.xe2x80x94Absent.
Branching.xe2x80x94Abundant.
Subterranean stem.xe2x80x94Absent.
Length of internode.xe2x80x94Medium.
Leaf:
Phyllotaxis.xe2x80x94Opposite.
Shape of blade.xe2x80x94Hastate.
Blade incision.xe2x80x94Present.
Depth of blade incision.xe2x80x94Shallow.
Shape of leaf margin.xe2x80x94Crenated.
Length.xe2x80x94Medium.
Width.xe2x80x94Medium.
Color.xe2x80x94Dark yellow green (R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 146A, J.H.S. Color Chart No.3508).
Pubescence.xe2x80x94Dense.
Petiole.xe2x80x94Absent.
Flower:
Shape of cluster.xe2x80x94Turbinate.
Spike length.xe2x80x94Medium.
Spike diameter.xe2x80x94Medium.
Facing direction.xe2x80x94Upward.
Outward curvature of petal.xe2x80x94Curved.
Diameter.xe2x80x94Medium.
Height.xe2x80x94Medium.
Color of petal.xe2x80x94Brilliant purple (R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 86D, J.H.S. Color Chart No.8305).
Eye color.xe2x80x94Present.
Size of eye color.xe2x80x94Medium.
Varigation.xe2x80x94Absent.
Color presentation.xe2x80x94Substantially even.
Overlapping of petals.xe2x80x94Separate.
Incision of petal.xe2x80x94Present.
Number of petals.xe2x80x94Medium.
Calyx incision.xe2x80x94Present.
Calyx length.xe2x80x94Long.
Anthocyanin pigmentation of calyx limb.xe2x80x94Present.
Pistil shape.xe2x80x94Two lobes.
Stamen number.xe2x80x94Medium.
Anther color.xe2x80x94Yellowish green.
Peduncle diameter.xe2x80x94Thin.
Peduncle length.xe2x80x94Short.
Number of flowers.xe2x80x94Few.
Flower fragrance.xe2x80x94Absent.
Flowering time.xe2x80x94Very late.
Flowering duration.xe2x80x94Long.
Physiological and ecological characteristics:
Tolerance to cold.xe2x80x94High.
Tolerance to heat.xe2x80x94High.
Resistance to diseases.xe2x80x94High.
Resistance to pests.xe2x80x94High.
The new variety of Verbena plant xe2x80x98Sunvivabupaxe2x80x99 was asexually reproduced by the use of cuttings at the aforementioned Hakushu Nursery Center of SUNTORY Ltd., residing at 2913-1 Torihara, Hakushu-cho, Kitakoma-gun, Yamanashi-ken, Japan, and the homogeneity and stability thereof were confirmed. The instant plant retains its distinctive characteristics and reproduces true to type in successive generations.
This new variety of Verbena plant has an erect growth habit with long stems and a good plant height. The plant has many branches and forms flowers abundantly in a spike with a great profusion of blooms. The blooming period is late April to November and the flowering duration is long. The whole plant remains in bloom for a considerable period of time. The flower size is large and the petal color is vivid violet with a light eye. The plant is highly tolerant to heat and cold, and has a high resistance to pests and diseases, particularly powdery mildew, as well as a high resistance to rain.
The plants described herein were observed during August while growing in pots. Such plants were being grown at Shimamoto-cho, Mishima-gun, Oosaka-fu, Japan. Approximately ten weeks are required to produce a finished flowering plant following the rooting of cuttings.